User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here. But no swearing, etc... Archives Archive 1 ~ Eye (I) ~ 16th September, 2010 - 4th January, 2011 Archive 2 ~ Eye Eye Capin' (II) ~ 5th January, 2011 - 11th March, 2012 ---- And if and when I die won't you bury me alone? }} Great News? I was just wondering about Admins at the very moment, then I saw the update. |Date = Limited2gal 22:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) }} I'M New Potter can you make me a word bubble pz plz plz plz plz???? Color1 will be black color2 will be yellow textcolor1 will be white textcolor2 will be black name will be DJ Candy username is DJ Candy Supergroove :D signature will be "Club Candy is Da Bomb!" time will be "Did ya know that i make all my own glowsticks?" You can add any image of me that you upload, or with permission that another user has uploaded. image width can be 150 word bubble size can be 180 Thank you!!!! DJ Candy Supergroove :D 22:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I BRING GREAT NEWS!!!!!!!! Well, actually, I don't.....YOU DO!!!!!!! }} Not funny....) You know those pages some AU keeps making? The pages' names look like usernames and they just contain useless information? Well what's gonna happen about that? }} I like chocolate. *GASP* I'm also glad I got a mention......}} }} MySims Image *Hair Style: Yours *Hair Color: Brown *Eyes: poppy and travis *Mouth:Jimmy watanabe *Skin tone: Light *Outfit: Vic Vector French music sounds awesome Re:MySims Image thanks! Unneeded Pages: Part II, an AU's Revenge Long Time No See Please warn that AU. If they don't listen, please block that AU. PIE! }} Smarticle Particles Could I have teh Utube password so me can start the gameplays by Saturday? Thanks }} W00t!1!1 Round the World like a Merry-Go }} Sims Pic? I would like to know if my pic is ready. Take your time, I'm just wondering. -Handa23, or the Umbreon Guy Hev is Dead }} Re:MySims Pic? Got it. Thanks! So, yeah, you can change the names if you want, I'm fine with that.}} You may wanna stop using your Halloween word bubble. Halloween was 7 months ago. XP}} }} }} So Tired... Happy Easter. (Too lazy to put in the word bubble junk). Happy Easter. --Secretive13 } | text=Hi Potterfan1997. I'm MC Cindy, i heard your an admin and that you have a my sims pc game and was wondering if you can please make me a sim. I will tell you what she looks like when you reply. Thanks for your time}} Anti-Spam To The Rescue!!! | text= Spammer Alert }} Prince,Im saying what i think, freedom of speach, if any one feels offended than they can talk to me directlyn, im not spamming, and your just mad because i ruined your wiki, and if i could i would do it again, this time with my wiki destroyey team, you want to know why i ruined your wiki, bercause it has no purpose, this wiki has a purpose so i wont edit bad,-- 23:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) }} Ooooh.....Two equal signs.... }} I like to eat Pens... Yesh! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 08:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Battles are the Battles of Characters }} Laserlight }} hey potter its me kenny140 can you edit my profile by putting the code on top? Coz my sis said that Pinkydarn helped her by doing that too. My sis lost the code. Thanks! Kenny140 13:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) If Ginny wins this, then all 5 of my nominations would have made it into the battles! }} }} This is a left message hey mate someone told me you make wallpaper on user pages - User:Bailey If you can }} } |text = yes the the background colours }} } |text = ummmmmmmmmm green yeah green wolud be pretey wizerd }} } |text = er darker }} } |text = yes }} } |text = yes }} }} }} Color 1: Lime green Color 2: Blue Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2: Red Name: MC Cindy File: Agent Cindy 2. png Signature: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Color 1: Lime green Color 2: Blue Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2: Red Name: MC Cindy File: Agent Cindy 2. png Signature: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Color 1: Lime green Color 2: Blue Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2: Red Name: MC Cindy File: Agent Cindy 2. png Signature: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Hey. No llama cam drive --MySims Cutie 142 22:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) }} Aah, so Mika's in Holby now? }} }} }} Davina's in Casualty Do y'mean like this ?}} Dear Potterfan1997, My name is Matt. I am a let's player on youtube under the same username i am here. In the past I have done let's plays of mysims agents and sky-heroes for the wii. Starting in around a month from now, I shall be beginning a let's play of MySims Kingdom, again for Wii. I plan to use this wiki as a source for my information, and I thought it would be cool if we could be affiliates for that project. What I ask is for you to advertise my channel on your homepage, and in return, I will advertise this Wiki in all of my videos of that let's play. I had reached a deal previously with BlankyXP, however as you know, she is no longer active here. I hope I can reconfirm that this can happen, as I think it will bring me more viewers and this Wiki more visitors. (I also sent a message to Hol, btw). Please respond. Gocubs711 19:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. I will put: *a link on my channel *a link in each description *an annotation at the end of each video linking to this wiki Pleasure doing business with you Gocubs711 13:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Googleybear 2012 }} Curiosity killed the cat. Aww poor kitty Greetings 2 you from Sydney Australia }} Talk Page Archives }} }} Why did I have to leave my tea way over there? }} Hi I'm Carlos Skater dude! My cousin MC Cindy said you do Sim requests. Can you please make me one? My Sims Eyes are Chaz's, I wear a backwards black hat with a skull and my Sims shirt is grey with the green diamond on it. My skin is light. }} MOOOO! }} }} The Let's Play I am pleased to say that I am nearing the end of the two Let's Plays I am currently doing. I would like to launch the trailer within this week. I shall be working on it this weekend. Next Saturday is when I plan to upload episode 1. On the release date of the trailer, I will also post a link on my channel to this wiki. What would be a good time for you to post the links on the wiki? Gocubs711 19:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) kinda sudden but... kinda Sudden but Icecream18 http://www.youtube.com/user/gocubs711?feature=guide "I make Let's Plays/Walkthroughs of various videogames, including MySims Agents and MySims Sky-Heroes Starting June 2, I will be Let's Playing MySims Kingdom on my channel. I will be getting all of my information from this wiki. Please watch, leave a comment, and subscribe if you're interested!" -gocubs711 Gocubs711 22:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) likewiseGocubs711 13:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) just wanted to say I'm lauching the trailer later todayGocubs711 13:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Potter, I have a sim request 4 u! My Sims has -Hair like Renee's color- Blonde. Skin-White Eyes like Clara Belle's. Mouth like Chaz McFreely's. -Clothes like Chaz' Icecream18 Also, how do you put it on your page? Icecream18 When will you finish meh sim request? Icecream18 Cooking by the Book }} Thank you for the sim request (I meant the ginger colour)! And, how do I make speech bubbles and my sim on talk pages? Icecream18 Either way, I don't really like him taking situations into his own hands. Oh, I know. I just never bothered to change it. Also, whatever. Let's just get it over with and make Iona and Googley official. It can't hurt. }} Could you please unlock the Midsummer Madness blog please? I need to add you and Google to the list!